Monster Jam World Finals 20
Monster Jam World Finals 20 was an event held May 10-11, 2019. It was held at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. This was the first time ever that the World Finals was held outside of Las Vegas.World Finals to Begin Rotational Schedule in 2019 It was also the first World Finals since World Finals 6 to have rained during the freestyle competition. On top of Racing, Freestyle, and the Showdown, five new competitions debuted (the 2-Wheel Skills, High Jump, ATV, Speedster Racing, and Speedster Obstacle Course championships). 7 World Finals champions were crowned by the end of the event. However, this also reduced the main field lineup back to 24 trucks for freestyle and racing. 8 drivers competed in the 2-Wheel Skills, High Jump, ATV, Speedster Racing, and Speedster Obstacle Course competitions. The Showdown was reduced to 8 trucks as well.2019 Monster Jam Season Kickoff - YouTube Line-Ups Showdown # Grave Digger #34: Krysten AndersonShowdown Competitors Announced # Max-D #7: Blake Granger (Showdown debut) # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues (Showdown debut) # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo (Showdown debut) # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read Racing & Freestyle # Grave Digger #33 : Morgan Kane # Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice: Cynthia Gauthier # Megalodon: Justin Sipes # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (World Finals debut) # Avenger: Jim Koehler7 More Coming to Orlando # Whiplash: Brianna Mahon # El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough # Zombie Fire: Bari Musawwir # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk # Dragon Ice: Jon Zimmer # Son-uva Digger: Ryan AndersonFinal Selections for World Finals XX # Max-D #9: Neil ElliottAdded to Monster Jam World Finals XX # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny # Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten # BroDozer: Heavy D (World Finals debut) # Max-D #8 Fire: Tom Meents (Stadium Championship Series 1 Champion)Final Series Champions Crowned # Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson (Stadium Championship Series 2 Champion)Adam Anderson Joins World Finals Field # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc (Stadium Championship Series 3 Champion)LeDuc Qualifies for World Finals # Grave Digger #39: Randy Brown (Arena Tour Champion) # Grave Digger #31: Brandon Vinson (Triple Threat Series Central Champion) (World Finals debut)New Name Added for World Finals XX # Grave Digger #36: Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat Series West Champion)Next Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # EarthShaker: Tristan England (Triple Threat Series East Champion)First Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read (Showdown winner) (World Finals debut) Great Clips 2 Wheel Skills Challenge # Max-D Fire: Tom Meents2 Wheel Skills Challenge Competitors # Grave Digger: Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson # EarthShaker: Tristan England # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Neil Elliott # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga High Jump # Avenger (on Axe): Jim KoehlerHIgh Jump Competitors Selected # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (World Finals debut) # Wild Flower (on Time Flys): Rosalee Ramer # Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice: Cynthia Gauthier # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc # Max-D Fire: Tom Meents # El Toro Loco Ice: Scott Buetow # Megalodon Fire: Cory Rummell Speedsters # Max-D: Colton EichelbergerWorld Finals Speedster Competitors # El Toro Loco: Mark List (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # Blue Thunder: Matt Cody (World Finals debut) # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Blake Granger (World Finals debut) ATV Racing # Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood (World Finals debut)ATV Competitors Selected # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Max-D: Blake Granger # Max-D: Colton Eichelberger # Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs (World Finals debut) Hosts * Leslie Mears (NBC only) * Mitchell Rains (Main) * K. Yung (Pit Reporter) * Abby Baltezar (Stands) * Casey Gagliardi (Stands) * Taylor Mock (Main Stage) * Lola (Main Stage) * Keith Jones (Main Stage) * John Saponaro (Performance Arena/Main Stage) * Matt Isbill (RC World Finals) Special Designs *Avenger ran a Stepp's Towing red/white/blue design. *Bounty Hunter debuted a brand new Five Finger Death Punch-sponsored body. * Wild Flower ran an orange roof on Time Flys. * A Fire Grave Digger debuted during and ran in the racing encore. *Encore * An Ice Soldier Fortune debuted during and ran in the racing encore. *Encore * The Monster Jam Stunt Truck debuted and ran in the freestyle encore. *Encore * Anger Management debuted a new paint scheme. *Non competing * Blue Thunder ran on Axe *Non competing * Jester debuted a new diamond blue design. *Non competing * King Krunch unveiled a new scheme. *Non competing *Scarlet Bandit debuted a new paint scheme. *Non competing 60284044 2129271163856294 5815535948150079488 n.jpg|Patriotic Avenger on Axe Screenshot_20190510-080614.jpg 59732829_2133220330128044_3842114040323112960_n.jpg|Ditto, on Avenger 60114758_2133220446794699_4538084830323146752_n.jpg 59840331_2133220333461377_5071213709116833792_n.jpg|Bounty Hunter's FFDP body design 60187145_2732573426759922_8399325846074032128_n.jpg|Wild Flower on Time Flys for the High Jump competition 60203789_10156883962946391_6370530157555351552_o.jpg|Fire Grave Digger for the racing encore 60141840_10156884000346391_8343853465818103808_o.jpg|Ice Soldier Fortune for the racing encore 59968814_2133431750106902_6331652315455422464_n.jpg|The Monster Jam Stunt Truck ______________________________vlcsnap-2019-05-12-13h27m27s816 (8).png|Monster Jam Stunt Truck during the 7 truck jump encore driven by Colton Eichelberger 59886684_2732573936759871_8600717992159870976_n.jpg|Anger Management with a new body 59079354_431308244111927_6516495853667066701_n.jpg|Blue Thunder on Axe Screenshot_20190522-094251.jpg|displayed on Avenger's wheels on Saturday. 60047386_2133340083449402_7681227320140496896_n.jpg|Jester with a crystal blue body 59558685 10213998053006854 1504275156841791488 o.jpg|King Krunch with a retro lone star body 60305239_2732574070093191_3490579458295857152_n.jpg|Scarlet Bandit with a new black and pink body Showdown Racing Round 1 Soldier Fortune Black Ops vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Kraken (Bye-run, Grave Digger could not race due to a broken starter) El Toro Loco (List) vs. Scooby-Doo Alien Invasion vs. Max-D (Granger) Semi-Finals Soldier Fortune Black Ops vs. Kraken '''(could not return; crash) '''Scooby Doo vs Max-D (Granger) Championship Race Scooby Doo vs. Soldier Fortune Black Ops Great Clips Two Wheel Skills Challenge #'Max-D (Fire) - 9.548' #EarthShaker - 9.355 #Grave Digger (Vinson) - 9.113 #Max-D (Elliott) - 8.911 #El Toro Loco (Castro) - 8.533 #Son-Uva Digger - 7.895 #Grave Digger (Menninga) - 6.644 #Grave Digger (Anderson) - 5.624 Racing Round 1 Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Zombie Fire 'vs. Wild Flower '''Scooby-Doo! '(could not return) vs. Dragon Ice Grave Digger (Brown) vs. '''Bakugan Dragonoid Lucas Oil Crusader vs. El Toro Loco BroDozer vs. Bounty Hunter Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Whiplash Great Clips Mohawk Warrior vs. Avenger Round 2 Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Ice Megalodon vs. Zombie Fire Max-D (Elliott) vs. Bakugan Dragonoid Max-D Fire vs. Dragon Ice Son-uva Digger vs. Lucas Oil Crusader EarthShaker vs. Bounty Hunter Monster Energy vs. Grave Digger (Kane) Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior Round 3 Grave Digger (Menninga) (Crash) vs. Zombie Fire ''(Crash)'' Bakugan Dragonoid vs. Dragon (Ice) (Crash) Son-uva Digger vs. Bounty Hunter Grave Digger (Kane) (crash) vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) Semi-Finals Bounty Hunter (''Crash)'' vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) Zombie Fire (Red-lighted, see trivia) vs. Bakugan Dragonoid (Red-lighted) Championship Race Bounty Hunter vs. Zombie Fire (Red-lighted) Racing Encore All 6 of the Fire and Ice trucks that competed during first quarter, as well as an Ice Soldier Fortune and a Fire Grave Digger, came to do donuts. Then seven of the eight trucks performed backflips. Ice * El Toro Loco: Scott Buetow * Dragon: Coty Saucier * Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier * Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood Fire * Max-D: Tom Meents * Zombie: Colton Eichelberger * Megalodon: Cory Rummell * Grave Digger: Charlie Pauken ATV Racing Friday # Max-D (Granger) # Max-D (Eichelberger) # El Toro Loco (List) # Soldier Fortune Black Ops # Soldier Fortune # Grave Digger (Vinson) # Pirate’s Curse # Grave Digger (Menninga) Saturday # Max-D (Granger) # Max-D (Eichelberger) # El Toro Loco (List) # Grave Digger (Vinson) # Grave Digger (Menninga) # Soldier Fortune # Pirate’s Curse # Soldier Fortune Black Ops Points Total # Max-D (Granger) - 16 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 14 # El Toro Loco - 12 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 8 # Soldier Fortune - 7 # Soldier Fortune Black Ops - 6 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 5 # Pirate's Curse - 4 Speedster Racing Friday Round 1 Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Alien Invasion El Toro Loco (Castro) '''vs. ' El Toro Loco (List) '''Max-D (Granger)' vs. Grave Digger (VInson) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Blue Thunder Semi-Finals Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Max-D (Granger) Third Place Consolation Race El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. Max-D (Granger) Championship Race Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Saturday Round 1 Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Max-D (Granger) vs. Blue Thunder Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Alien Invasion El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. El Toro Loco (List) Semi-Finals Grave Digger (Vinson) vs. Blue Thunder El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. Alien Invasion Third Place Consolation Race Blue Thunder vs. Alien Invasion Championship Race Grave Digger (Vinson) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) Points Total # El Toro Loco (Castro) - 13 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 11 # Blue Thunder - 10 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 9 # Max-D (Granger) - 9 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 9 # El Toro Loco (List) - 7 # Alien Invasion - 4 Speedster Obstacle Course Friday Round 1 Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Alien Invasion El Toro Loco (Castro)' '''vs'. ' '''El Toro Loco (List)' Max-D (Granger) vs. Grave Digger (VInson) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Blue Thunder Semi-Finals Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. El Toro Loco (List) Max-D (Granger) vs. Blue Thunder Third Place Race El Toro Loco (List) vs. Blue Thunder Championship Race Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Max-D (Granger) Saturday Round 1 Max-D (Granger) vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Blue Thunder vs. Alien Invasion Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) El Toro Loco (List) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Semi-Finals Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) Blue Thunder vs. Max-D (Granger) (could not continue) Championship Race El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. Blue Thunder Points Total # Blue Thunder - 13 # Max-D (Granger) - 13 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 10 # El Toro Loco (List) - 9 # Alien Invasion - 9 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 8 # El Toro Loco (Castro) - 8 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 2 High Jump # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) - 45.472ft. # Bakugan Dragonoid - 45.3857ft. # Monster Energy - 45.3847ft. # El Toro Loco (Ice) - 45.124ft. # Megalodon (Fire) - 43.996ft. # Avenger - 43.475ft. # Max-D (Fire) - 42.954ft. # Wild Flower - DNC Freestyle # Scooby-Doo! - 9.371 # Bakugan Dragonoid - 9.250 # Whiplash - 9.183 # Monster Energy - 9.052 # BroDozer - 8.987 # Lucas Oil Crusader - 8.907 # Megalodon - 8.436 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - 8.350 # Son-uva Digger - 8.337 # Max-D (Fire) - 8.203 # Bounty Hunter - 7.978 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) - 7.817 # El Toro Loco - 7.637 # Grave Digger (Brown) - 7.480 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 7.244 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 7.237 # Max-D (Elliott) - 7.196 # Grave Digger (Anderson) - 6.656 # Avenger - 6.399 # Grave Digger (Kane) - 6.221 # Zombie (Fire) - 6.013 # Wild Flower - 5.865 # Dragon (Ice) - 5.237 # EarthShaker - 3.025 Freestyle Encore Colton Eichelberger in the Monster Jam Stunt Truck jumped over seven trucks using the middle jump. Overall Champions * Two Wheel Skills – Max-D (Fire) – Tom Meents * Racing – Bounty Hunter – Jimmy Creten * Speedster Racing – El Toro Loco – Armando Castro * Speedster Obstacle Course – Blue Thunder – Matt Cody * ATV Racing – Max-D – Blake Granger * High Jump – Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) – Cynthia Gauthier * Freestyle – Scooby-Doo! – Lindsey Read Other Awards * Rookie(s) of the Year – Nick Pagliarulo (Kraken) and Heavy D (BroDozer) * Rising Star – Camden Murphy (Bakugan Dragonoid) * Technician (s) of the Year – Josh Dyche (Team Max-D) and Cory Rummell (Megalodon (Fire)) * Arena 2 Wheel Skills – Tristan England (EarthShaker – Baltimore) * Stadium 2 Wheel Skills – Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger – St. Louis) * Arena Donut – Kayla Blood (Soldier Fortune – Charleston) * Stadium Donut – Diesel Dave (BroDozer – Anaheim) * Extreme Air – Cory Rummell (Rage – Minneapolis) * Outreach – Tanner Root (Monster Mutt) * Crash Madness – Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger – Minneapolis) * Save of the Year – Bryce Kenny (Great Clips Mohawk Warrior – Houston) * WOW Factor – John Gordon (Bad Company – St. Louis) * Arena Freestyle – Tony Ochs (Soldier Fortune Black Ops – Jacksonville) * Stadium Freestyle – Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger – St. Louis) Reception World Finals 20 was also met with mixed to negative reviews. Some fans considered the first official Orlando World Finals a spectacular event due to an independent (Jimmy Creten) winning racing, a woman (Linsey Read) winning the showdown and freestyle competitions, having five inaugural championship competitions at the World Finals, Colton Eichelberger setting a world record in the Saturday night encore, the elevated starting line, and several spectacular moments in all the competitions. However, some considered it to be a poor World Finals due to several trucks breaking or crashing early in freestyle, having the additional competitions in the event (particularly the ATV and Speedster competitions), the World Finals being moved from Las Vegas, having the freestyle event delayed for about an hour due to storms, the judging in freestyle and 2-wheel skills to be rather controversial (similar to World Finals 16 and 17), the track having almost no cars (except for the fire truck stack buried in the dirt), and the Friday night Fire and Ice Encore only consisting of big air and backflips. Some fans have also accused Monster Jam and Feld of fabricating the High Jump numbers. This would not make sense since the jumps were calculated by a computer program. Displays * Anger Management * Bad Company * Bad News Travels Fast * Blue Thunder (On Axe) * Brutus * Crime Time * Dragon * FTI Torque * Grave Digger Fire (on Grave Digger 38, Saturday only) * Hammerhead * Ice Cream Man * Jester * King Krunch * Monster Energy (F-150; Coty Saucier's) * Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Candice Jolly's) * Monster Jam Stunt Truck * Monster Jam World Finals XX Display Truck * Palmetto Patrol * Pirate's Curse * Rat Nasty * Reptoid * Sasquatch * Scarlet Bandit * Scooby Doo! (Myranda Cozad's) * Soldier Fortune (On Kayla's chassis Friday, spare CRD Saturday) * Soldier Fortune Ice (On Kayla's Soldier Fortune chassis, Saturday only) * Split Personality * Tantrum (Race) * The Xtermigator * War Wizard * Wolf's Head Oil * Xtreme Diesel * Zombie (Joe Urie's) Pit Party Trucks that did not appear * Slinger (Was booked for another show) * Time Flys (Replaced by second Wild Flower on the same truck of the same name) * Train Wreck Ride Trucks * Grave Digger #11 * BKT Trivia * This is the first official World Finals to be held outside of Las Vegas. (see: Motor Madness World Finals "0") * Originally, this event was planned to happen in East Rutherford, NJ, at MetLife Stadium in May 2019. This was changed due to scheduling conflicts. * This was the first official Monster Jam World Finals to be held in May instead of March. * This is the first World Finals to have 7 champions crowned. * This is the first time the truck lineup is reduced from the previous year. Despite the reduced line-up, drivers are able to compete in multiple elements. * The Wild Flower body ran on two trucks. The normal chassis was used for Racing and Freestyle, while a second body was placed on the Time Flys chassis for the High Jump competition. *Avenger's special paint scheme was put on the Axe chassis for a display before World Finals, and competed in Racing, High Jump, and Freestyle with his current chassis. * This is the first World Finals since 2003 without Monster Mutt, the first since 2012 without Northern Nightmare, and the first since 2014 without Overkill Evolution. * In contrast, this is the first World Finals: since 2008 without Cam McQueen; since 2006 without Charlie Pauken and Marc McDonald; since 2009 without Candice Jolly; and since 2015 without Coty Saucier. * This is the first time 5 Grave Diggers compete in freestyle and racing. This would break its World Finals 17, 18, and 19 record when those had 4 Grave Diggers in the competition. * Jim Koehler is the only driver so far to compete in all 20 official World Finals driving the same truck. * Tyler Menninga in Grave Digger was the fastest qualifier with a time of 13.103 seconds. * This World Finals marked the first ever female Showdown winner. Linsey Read and Scooby-Doo! defeated Soldier Fortune Black Ops and Tony Ochs in the Championship round. * Bounty Hunter became the first independent truck name to win a World Finals Racing Championship. This was Jimmy Creten's first racing title in six total final round appearances (World Finals 3, 4, 7, 9, and 12). * Jimmy qualified 21st out of 24, making him share the spot of slowest qualifier to win a World Racing Title with Adam Anderson, who had won it a year earlier, having qualified 21st as well. *This was the first World Finals since 2005 to have rained during the show. Ironically enough, Jimmy Creten in Bounty Hunter earned his 2 World Championships at the 2 World Finals it rained. *The vast majority of the competitors ran 2nd Gen. BKTs. Jim Koehler ran 3rd Gen. BKTs for High Jump and Freestyle, and Rosalee Ramer was going to use her 3rd Gen. BKTs for the High Jump competition, but the truck broke during intros. *Linsey Read and Cynthia Gauthier join Madusa as the only 3 females to win a title. Linsey won freestyle and Cynthia won high jump. *There was a half hour delay in the show on Saturday during freestyle due to a thunderstorm. *The freestyle encore was originally cancelled during this delay. However, conditions improved, and the encore was performed. *This World Finals tied World Finals 3 and 11 with the most racing crashes (5): Grave Digger (Menninga) and Zombie Fire (the latter was repaired in time for the next round), Dragon Ice, Grave Digger (Kane), and the eventual racing champion Bounty Hunter (was repaired in time for the next round). 4 of these trucks crashed in round 3, making round 3 the round with the most racing crashes ever. *This was the first Double Crash in the World Finals. It happened in round 3 between Zombie Fire and Grave Digger 36 (Tyler). *Camden Murphy red-lit at the World Finals for the third year in a row. *This is the first World Finals where a driver red-lit in the final round, which was Bari Musawwir in Zombie Fire. * Bari would red-light twice, one in the semifinals, which was forgiven by the officials, and the second at the finals, which wasn’t forgiven. *This is the third World Finals to not have a home video release. *This is the first World Finals to have all trucks get lane choice to start their freestyles in that lane. *The two fastest qualifiers (Menninga for main field and Ochs for the showdown) each came from a different lane (Ochs in the right lane and Menninga in the left lane). *Ironically, both Menninga and Ochs only had one timed pass. Ochs could not run a second time due to rollover damage and Menninga rolled in the turn on his second pass. *This was the second World Finals to have Grave Digger come out first for freestyle, the first being World Finals 17. References Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2019 events